


Immeasurable Amounts of Love and Other Things

by ShamelessAndFameless



Series: Throbb Xmas Week [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon rolls, F/M, Gen, Unhealthy Amounts of Cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: Theon came to bake with Sansa but it seems the kitchen has already claimed her and now he must brave the daunting task of making cinnamon rolls alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Throbb Xmas Week - Day 2 - Prompt: Cinnamon Overload
> 
> You can find out information about the challenge [ here! ](http://averythrobbxmas.tumblr.com/prompts/) and browse through other submissions for the week :D

 

Theon stood almost as rigid as the door in front of him, tense at the thought of the daunting task ahead that lied behind the seemingly innocent apartment door - he knew better. He took his right hand out of the pocket of his jeans and rapped on the door three times.

 

Listening closely, he heard the sound of muted footsteps through the door and took a step back as they increased in volume drawing ever closer. Theon gulped as he spied a shadow through the space beneath the door and mentally prepared himself for the task ahead. The door opened slowly and he was greeted by Sansa who threw herself at him and into a tight embrace, she stepped back and smiled cheerfully at him.

 

“Ready to bake, Theon?” She chirped at him far too optimistically than he was comfortable with.

 

_There’s no way this is going to end well._

 

Sansa moved to the side as she ushered him in although Theon felt as though he was being taken hostage by the Stark girl. “So are we making lemon cakes or what?”

 

“Theon, you know I love you but I’m not letting you touch lemon cakes with a ten-foot pole until you prove yourself worthy.”

 

Theon sighed and walked with Sansa over to the kitchen bench which was covered in all different kinds of bowls, cups, spoons and ingredients for the still unidentified item he would be attempting to make today. He was really starting to regret talking to Sansa last week about an idea he’d had about baking for Robb. Sansa picked up a piece of paper covered in neat cursive writing and handed it to him eagerly.

 

“We’re making cinnamon rolls,” she said, leaning on the bench, “they’re-”

 

“-Robb’s favourite. He thinks I don’t know that he buy one from the bakery down the street almost every day but I see the paper bags when I take out the trash,” Theon said, feeling less stressed at the prospect of baking, “and I can taste the cinnamon on his lips.”

 

Sansa smiled at the confession, she lived for little romantic details like that. Theon smiled back awkwardly at her and he noticed that something was a little...off about her. She was leaning up against the bench not relaxed but almost as though she needed it to stand and her complexion was pallid. He hadn’t noticed walking in as Sansa was obviously not trying to show it and she was naturally fair in complexion - but not this pale.

 

“Are you okay? You know i don’t mind if we do this another time.”

 

“No I’m fine, just feeling a little tired is all and I already told Robb to come over after work.”

 

Theon just nodded along with her, he’d learnt long ago that there’s no point arguing with a Stark over things like this - not that he was any better. Sansa reached over to weakly take the recipe from his hand and she picked up a measuring jug with water in it.

 

“We need to mix the warm water with the...the…” Sansa slurred out the words and began to lean back.

 

Theon rushed to her side and caught her before she could actually fall but she dropped the jug and there was now a puddle spreading its way throughout the kitchen floor.

 

“Sans? Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?”

 

She groaned in response and let herself lean into Theon’s grasp. He pressed his hand to her head felt that she was burning up, a light sweat coating her forehead.

 

“Okay, let’s get you into bed then.”

 

Theon picked her up from the ground and thoughtfully carried her into her room where he laid her on top of her sheets.

 

Theon sighed, “Sans you really need to take a break every now and then, just ease up a bit on all the work, okay?”

 

Sansa made another groaning sound that Theon took as ‘thanks for the advice’ and he made his way to kitchen to get a wet towel to keep her feeling cool. Once he felt Sansa looked comfortable enough he pulled out his phone and texted Robb.

 

  * Sansas not feeling v good
  * you don’t have to come around



 

Theon walked back to the kitchen and started cleaning up the spilt water in kitchen, salvaging the mostly-readable recipe and putting it on the bench. His phone chimed and he checked to see Robb’s response.

 

  * I’m checking to see if I can leave work early



 

Theon was typing his response about how Robb didn’t have to do that and everything’s already okay before he was interrupted by another text.

 

  * Okay I can leave early but not right now
  * I’ll see you in a couple hours



 

_There’s no point in arguing with him anyway. Why did I have to date into the most stubborn family on the planet?_

 

Theon texted back a heart emoji - which was quickly reciprocated - and decided that he should probably try and bake anyway, not wanting to make Sansa’s effort go to waste. He looked at the recipe on the bench whose neat penmanship had been smudged by the water but he could read most of it fine.

 

Besides, how hard could making cinnamon rolls be?

 

All of the ingredients were already here so all he had to do was measure them out and follow the steps. Theon double checked that all of the ingredients were in fact there, still cautious because his previous _escapades_ into the baking world had not ended...desirably.

 

After acquiring some warm water thanks to the microwave Theon measured out the water and added it to a bowl, allowing the yeast to dissolve and moved onto the next step. He melted the butter - again, in the microwave - and added it to a large mixing bowl with milk, sugar, salt and an egg awkwardly mixing at an unsure pace. Flour was added until Theon thought the mixture was loosely matching the described ‘smoothness’ that the recipe called for and decided now was probably a good time to preheat the oven.

 

_If you do it with frozen pizza you probably should do it for baking, right?_

 

Theon added the yeast mixture carefully and nervously stirred it and and mixed in the remaining flour until ‘doughy’ using the texture of packet cookie dough in Sansa’s fridge for reference - he only ate a _little_ bit of it too.

 

Following the recipe he attempted to lightly flour the bench, only to have half of the remaining packet flood out.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

 

Deciding to take a little break, he checked on Sansa to see she was sound asleep and he replaced with wet cloth on her head with a fresh one. Returning to the small mountain of flour he created Theon spent minutes trying to think of what the hell to do with it. His eureka moment came when he spotted a dustpan and brush at the bottom of a cupboard.

 

_They call me the MacGyver of the kitchen._

 

Kneading the dough he found kind of gross feeling, yet fun. Reading ahead in the recipe he realised the oven wouldn’t be needed until much later and turned it off. Letting the dough sit there for an hour was the easiest thing he’d done all day, napping until his phone alarm woke him. Theon spitefully turned the oven back on, deciding that his pre-preheating was totally just an advanced kitchen technique yet to be discovered by the unenlightened masses. He flattened out the dough to prepare for rolling as he read through the ingredients list to see the quantity for the amount of cinnamon smudged by the water. Only vaguely he could make out that he was supposed to have one and a half of whatever measurement it was - and then ‘to taste’.

 

_Well, the areas pretty big so I’m probably going to need a bit.._

 

He looked around for the measuring cups and saw that the ½ cup was still unused.

 

 _If that’s 1 ½  of something then maybe it’s 1 ½ half cups which would be ¾?_ _Damn I’m good, this baking shit is easier than I thought. It says to taste and Robb loves cinnamon so maybe I should put a whole cup in instead?_

 

Blissfully ignorant, Theon happily poured _one whole cup_ of cinnamon over the dough, rolled, cut and loaded it into the baking pan and set his alarm to check on them.

 

Waking up to the smell of cinnamon was pleasing, Theon stretched as he broke out of his power nap and turned off his phone alarm. The scent of cinnamon only strengthened as he walked towards the kitchen; sansa’s pink polka-dotted oven mitts protected his hands as he opened up the oven. Theon physically recoiled as the smell of cinnamon _attacked_ his nose and he quickly pulled the pan out and placed it on the stove top and took deep breaths from his mouth.

 

Theon coughed loudly, “the recipe didn’t tell me I’d need a gas mask...”

 

Although the cinnamon rolls were less than picturesque they looked almost perfectly cooked - at least they were pleasing to at least _one_ of the senses, hopefully two. The last blotchy scribbles of the recipe told him that the cinnamon rolls needed to ‘rest’ for at least 15 minutes so he resumed his position on the couch.

 

_Pffft. Why do they need to rest when I’m the one that’s done all the work?_

 

Just as Theon had optimised his couch position for comfort someone knocked on the door. He groaned as he left the nest he’d made for himself and unlocked the door.

 

“Hey Robb.” Theon said pre-emptively and then opened the door.

 

Robb pulled him into a hug immediately and leaned back to lift him off the floor. Theon laughed as Robb spun around a couple of times with him in the air before putting him down with a huff. They leaned in for a brief kiss during which Robb started sniffing.

 

“You smell nice.”

 

“That’s what baking does to you babe.”

 

Robb broke from their hold and walked back out the door to grab a plastic bag he had dropped in favour of Theon and walked into Sansa’s room.

 

“Don’t you want to know if I taste nice too?” Theon offered with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle that Robb didn’t see.

 

Theon joined Robb in Sansa’s room as he unloaded a plastic bag with some lemon and honey tea,  a box of generic fever-relief meds and tissues. Sansa stirred from her sleep and blinked a couple of times as Robb checked her temperature and pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“Hi Robb.” Sansa whispered weakly and gave a small smile at the sight.

 

“Hey Sans, how are you feeling?” Robb said sweetly and with a smile that melted Theon’s heart.

 

“I’m okay now...just a bit tired, I’ll be up in a few.”

 

Theon put his hand on Robb’s shoulder kindly and he followed him to the kitchen where the smell of cinnamon permeated the air. Robb leaned back against the bench in front of where the rolls sat in their tray and Theon quickly crowded around him with hands on the bench either side of him - he was trapped.

 

Robb reached behind him with a smirk, taking a hot cinnamon roll from the tray and holding it up to observe it and lick his lips.

 

“Feeling hungry for more?” Robb said and he opened his mouth sultrily for the small, innocent looking cinnamon roll. He didn’t just take a bite, he put the whole roll in and though the size wasn't a problem...

 

...the potency was.

 

Theon watched closely as first Robb chewed a couple of times. First, his pupils dilated then came the rapid change in facial expression, balled fists holding the counter tightly and last but certainly not least the coughing and gagging. Robb sprinted over to the garbage bin and immediately retched out the gross remains of the cinnamon roll. Theon stood in shock as he watched Robb sprint back to the sink and turned on the tap to flood his mouth with water.

 

_Holy shit what just happened?_

 

Robb rinsed his mouth out only taking short breaths and Theon walked behind him to rub soothing circles on his back.

 

“Uhm…are you okay Robb?”

 

Robb resurfaced from the sink and turned the water off, his panting slowed down until it became steady breaths.

 

“Theon, how much cinnamon did you put in those?”

 

“I only put in a bit more than Sansa’s recipe recommended.”

 

“How much was that?”

 

“One cup.”

 

Robb’s face was filled with such shock that Theon didn’t know if he had just told him the measurements or that he was pregnant. Theon watched as Robb’s eyes made contact with the piece of stained paper sitting on the bench, they both awkwardly shuffled over and began to read it.

 

“I don’t even want to know what happened but you should’ve added 1½ _tablespoons_ of cinnamon not a whole cup.”

 

Theon thought over this revelation for a second, “that would make sense after...this.”

 

He gestured vaguely towards Robb and nodded his head.

 

Robb sighed and it was his turn to pat Theon on the back as he walked over to the nest Theon had set up on the couch and laid down. Theon was quick to follow and he joined Robb on the couch climbing over him because he wanted to be the big spoon, damn it. He held Robb’s hand with his and peppered light kisses over the nape and side of his neck.

 

“You’re the one who smells like cinnamon now, I bet you would taste like it too - not that I’d want to try after what happened to you.”

 

Theon felt more than heard Robb chuckle as he replied, “I guess. Better luck next time with the baking.”

 

“So there definitely will be a next time?” Theon smirked wildly against his neck, “You’re a brave man Robb Stark.”

 

“You’ll have to show me what you mean,” Robb whispered coyly as he turned his head to meet Theon’s gaze.

 

Robb turned fully and pulled Theon’s lips to his, locking them in sweet cinnamon bliss.

 

Theon broke the kiss for a second, “I can see why you like cinnamon so much now.”

 

“If you go any further on my couch I’m going to be sick again,” Sansa’s voice called from across the room.

 

Robb sat up on the couch, “I think we can contain ourselves for now.”

 

Theon made a disappointed noise into the couch cushion but resigned to his fate - for now. Sansa clattered around the kitchen, putting things in the sink to be washed and ingredients away in their cupboards and she eyed the nice looking cinnamon rolls on the bench.

 

“How did the cinnamon rolls turn out?” Sansa picked one up from the tray, “they look pretty good Theon.”

 

Robb scoffed, “at least they’ve got that going for them.”

 

Theon sat up next to Robb and hit him in the arm but he knew he had the right to say it after his _experience_. With a yawn Theon stretched his arms out and turned around to look at Sansa who was in the process of taking a bite from the tainted rolls.

 

“SANSA N-”

 

He was a little late.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Day**

 

Robb thrust a gift wrapped rectangle at Theon who tore it open immediately, revealing a small card with a festive looking cake on the front - _hilarious._ He opened it and a small slip of paper fell out onto the floor just in front of him that Robb picked up and brought up to his face before he had a chance to read the message.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I wanted to get you something to do but then Sansa suggested something that we could do together.” Robb’s face was practically glowing with his trademark smile.

 

Theon looked down at the card and read over it but one phrase immediately caught his attention and sent a chill down his spine,

 

‘Couples Beginner Baking Class’.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [ tumblr ](http://distractedbylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
